In a factory where aluminum is molded using many die-casting machines, an aluminum material is often supplied not only from within the factory but also from outside the factory. In this case, a container storing aluminum in a melt is carried from a factory on the material supply side to a factory on the molding side to supply to each of the die-casting machines the material kept in the melt.